


Извращённое желание

by sverhanutaya



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, Consensual Sex, Dominance, Enemies to Lovers, Hickeys, Incest, Love Bites, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Control, PWP, Rough Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Sibling Incest, Submission, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: Итачи хочет Саске. Саске хочет, чтобы Итачи его хотел. Что же лучше всего подарить на День рождения преступнику S-ранга?
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 17





	Извращённое желание

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Twisted Desire](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/537334) by chesierecat. 



— Уверен, что хочешь этого?

Темнота. До бесконечности простирающаяся бархатная темнота, заволакивающая завесой таинственности всё остальное. Темнота — единственное, что он видел, стоя на одном месте подобно каменному изваянию, и лишь густой голос брата, словно роскошный шёлк, струился к нему вместе с облачком тёплого, влажного дыхания, вливаясь в ухо.

— Саске?

Звук своего имени, произнесённого этим чарующим глубоким голосом, пустил волну мурашек по загривку, спустившуюся затем вниз по позвоночнику. И всё же он подавил приступ дрожи, сохраняя ровную осанку, а тем временем прокручивал в голове заданный вопрос снова и снова. Он правда этого хочет?

— Что скажешь?

Он ощутил, как нежные губы дразняще, едва-едва задели по очереди оба его уха. Всего лишь одно легчайшее прикосновение послало разряд электричества прямо к паху, и в штанах моментально стало тесно. Порочный импульс, который странным образом завёл его сильнее, чем что-либо ещё. Хочет ли он?

— Да, — вырывался практически беззвучный ответ, когда он приоткрыл губы, чтобы вдохнуть и немного понизить внутреннюю температуру.

Итачи ухмыльнулся своему ничего не видящему из-за повязки на глазах младшему брату и тотчас запрокинул ему голову за волосы — из обнажившегося горла мальчика вырвался тихий жалобный стон. Другая рука оттянула книзу ворот рубашки, почти разрывая, и губы стремительно набросились на доступную плоть — кусая, посасывая и щипая зубами.  
Бледное горло Саске завибрировало в беззвучном стоне, сорвавшемся с губ. Руки вслепую сориентировались на тепло, исходившее от старшего брата.

— Ты что-то сказал? — шёлковым голосом промурлыкал Итачи ему в шею, вплетая пальцы в шевелюру мальчика и принимаясь массировать кожу головы. Саске лишь неразборчиво, вожделеюще простонал что-то в ответ, когда брат продолжил мучить его кожу своими умелыми губами и языком.

— Ннгхнн...

— Я спросил: что ты сказал? — повторил старший Учиха, отделив губы от горла брата и перемещая обратно к уху. — Ты хочешь... — он столкнул друг с другом их тела, эрекции притёрлись одна к другой, доставляя удовольствие даже через слои одежды.

— Аах! — в голос воскликнул Саске от незнакомого пламенного ощущения, создаваемого фрикциями старшего брата.

— ...Этого?

Саске задыхался, как после изнурительной пробежки, ощущая брата совсем близко. Он подался ближе к его теплу, произнося хриплое, хотя вполне отчётливое "да" с последующим жарким стоном. И тут же был прерван мягкими губами.

Он почувствовал, как влажный язык Итачи мазнул по его губам — сперва по нижней, затем по верхней — прежде чем скользнул между ними, стремясь пробраться в полость горячего рта. Да, если этого хотел Итачи, то хотел и он. Быть может, Саске позволял этому случиться не только ради Итачи, но и ради себя тоже. _Потому что..._

Саске разомкнул губы, давая братову языку проникнуть внутрь и распробовать себя. Чувствовал, с какой смелостью этот язык жадно вылизывал его нёбо, продвигаясь глубже, почти до глотки, отчего стало даже немного щекотно. Как он двигался внутри, исследуя каждый сантиметр полости рта, проходился по аркадам зубов и тёрся о его собственный язык...

_...Потому что это было непередаваемо хорошо: когда его хотел и признавал тот, за кем Саске так долго гнался. Кого хотел превзойти... Кого хотел убить._

За лоскутком ткани, ограничивавшим зрение, чёрный мир внезапно стал кроваво-красным, когда глаза активировали шаринган.

Подумать только, неужели всё могло настолько извратиться? Желание убить... смертоносное побуждение, что владело всем его существом... оно исказилось... превратившись в нечто более мощное, нежели обычное желание, беспокойно трепыхаясь, подобно бабочке, где-то в животе и ниже, гораздо ниже. Чувство собственного достоинства очень скоро сломалось под весом так называемого извращённого желания, и Саске покорился методичному соблазнению братова языка.

Собственный изголодавшийся язык выступил ему навстречу, и вот уже оба они сошлись в пламенном сражении за главенство. Не то чтобы исход был непредсказуем. Быть может из-за того, что натура Саске требовала от него быть первым всегда и во всём, он желал противоположного; и быть может из-за того, что он никогда не мог преодолеть высоту стены, которую представлял из себя его старший брат, Саске так жаждал подчиниться.

Всё станет только проще, если он просто уступит и покорится. Никакого сопротивления, никакой боли от внутреннего конфликта. Лишь боль первого и последнего падения с высоты своей добродетели. Капитуляция, такая желанная и такая невозможная в реальности.

Когда потребность в кислороде разделила их, старший Учиха пробежался пальцем по фарфоровой щеке младшего. И с ухмылкой на губах озвучил свой первый приказ:  
— Раздевайся.

Саске ощутил, как брат от него удаляется, и услышал мягкий скрип кровати. Прохладный воздух со свистом ворвался в комнату через полуоткрытое окно, отчего стало холоднее на добрых несколько градусов. Щёки у младшего Учихи зарделись — белизна разбавилась розовым оттенком — когда он проглотил свою гордость и начал снимать рубашку...

Спустя совсем немного времени на пол опустилась последняя деталь одежды, и Саске предстал перед братом во всём своём нагом великолепии. Прохлада пробиралась под кожу, однако мальчика это не волновало.

Взгляд Итачи цепко перемещался по его обнажённой красоте. От самых кончиков вороных волос до тонких черт привлекательного лица... восхитительной бледной кожи... лёгкого изгиба узких бёдер... и ниже... Даже при низкой температуре в спальне — становилось жарко. Итачи слегка пошевелился, потянувшись расстегнуть ворот плаща, ни на миг не отрывая при этом взгляда от фигуры своего младшего брата.

— Потрогай себя.

Саске был поражён стремительной переменой в этом голосе. Тот сделался охриплым... и чуть ли не жаждущим. О, до чего же хотелось сейчас сорвать повязку с глаз и увидеть, каким стал обычно не выражающий ничего взгляд его старшего брата. Ощущение собственной желанности... щекотало нервы. И всё же младшему Учихе удалось сохранить внешнее спокойствие, поднося пальцы к губам.

Розовый язык высунулся и обвил один из них, смачивая слюной, после чего Саске провёл этим пальцем вниз до своего подбородка... томно спускаясь вдоль горла и затем проводя по груди, тогда как вторая рука пробежалась вниз по животу, минуя пупок, и обхватила пульсирующий член. И вот тут он уже не смог сдержать прерывистого вздоха, когда холодная ладонь накрыла разгоряченную плоть.

Саске облизнул губы и начал в медленном темпе гладить свой член, в то же время другой рукой нашаривая сосок, чтобы поиграть с ним, катая чувствительный бугорок между скользкими от слюны указательным и большим пальцами. При этом новый разряд желания устремился прямо к пульсирующему члену. Саске ускорил темп, одновременно с тем уже до боли пощипывая разрумяненный сосок.

Сквозь приоткрытые губы вырвался сдавленный стон, и он запрокинул голову, когда стал наглаживать себя с возрастающей скоростью.

— Ах... аах, — слышал Саске собственные стоны, однако внимание его было сосредоточено на малейших шорохах одежды, и он представлял, какой могла быть реакция наблюдавшего за ним брата. Заслышав его движение — снова скрипнула кровать — Саске застонал ещё громче, приближаясь к своей кульминации. Он снова и снова пропускал член через сомкнутую руку, гладил себя всё быстрее и быстрее, дыша прерывисто и заполошно. Вот только...

Под звук зашуршавшей одежды Итачи мгновенно оказался прямо перед ним.

— Достаточно, — остановил он младшего брата и не дал достичь пика, отведя его рабочую руку в сторону и накрывая большим пальцем сочащуюся головку. Саске издал горловой протестующий звук, но почти сразу оказался втянут в голодный поцелуй, грозивший сожрать его живьём своей непреодолимой жадностью.

— Теперь на колени, младший брат, — велел Итачи, нажимая мальчику на плечо. Саске покладисто опустился на холодный пол, поскольку ноги и так уже тряслись от ощущения, требовавшего скорейшего облегчения.

Саске слушал, как тяжёлая одежда брата падала на пол, пока сам продолжал стоять на коленях, тяжело дыша. Знал ли он, что будет дальше? Да. Определённо. Заниматься подобным с кровным братом? Неправильно. Отвратительно. Но ему плевать. До тех пор, пока Итачи этого хочет, до тех пор, пока Итачи хочет его... Саске будет хотеть удовлетворить эту потребность.

Потребность Итачи. И собственную потребность быть желанным.

Саске ощутил, как его голову приподнимают за подбородок — стройные пальцы Итачи ласково огладили ему лицо. И как только самый конец горячего члена брата ткнулся ему в губы, Саске уже знал, что нужно делать. Он открыл рот, позволяя брату войти в него до самого горла. И от одного только размера чуть не подавился.

Очень скоро обе руки Итачи впутались в тёмные волосы младшего брата, перебирая их с ошеломляющей нежностью, словно подбадривая и поощряя. Младший Учиха закрыл глаза — не то чтобы это что-нибудь дало, ведь из-за повязки он и так ничего не видел — и руки его протянулись в поисках брата.

А когда нашли, то нерешительно, на ощупь обвились вокруг, несколько раз неуклюже сменив позицию, прежде чем определили наконец нужное положение и замерли. Саске крепко обнял брата за талию и, не дожидаясь дальнейших указаний, принялся сосать его член, точно распоследняя бесстыжая шлюха. Не то чтобы он дал бы себе пасть настолько низко. Однако же в этот самый момент ему было всё равно.

Он мог ощутить, насколько велик в диаметре член, пульсировавший в обхвате его уже припухших губ. Саске прошёлся языком и зубами — едва задевая — по всей его длине, потом сдал назад, чтобы подразнить самый кончик. Услышал, как охнул при этом Итачи, и почувствовал солоноватый преякулят на языке. Вкус оказался не так уж плох, поэтому Саске снова взял в рот, насаживаясь на пульсирующую плоть.

Нежный захват на волосах мгновенно стал жёстким, когда Итачи потянул брата за тёмные волосы, стремительно врываясь глубже в пьянящую теплоту его рта и ударяя сочащейся преякулятом головкой в заднюю стенку глотки. Младший Учиха закашлялся. И он бы заскулил от такого жестокого обращения со своей шевелюрой, если бы не большое пульсирующее препятствие у него во рту, обойти которое не представлялось возможным.

Следующее, что он осознал: старший брат агрессивно вломился в его рот, издав при этом утробное рычание, от которого по спине пронеслись мурашки. Мандраж предвкушения и возбужденного волнения подтолкнул мальчика к дальнейшему действию: ублажать брата своим ртом, подстраиваясь под каждый его толчок, и при этом всеми силами игнорировать собственное болезненное возбуждение.

Ощущения очень скоро достигли наивысшей точки — и старший Учиха кончил, спуская младшему брату прямо в рот. На удивление, Саске не шарахнулся прочь, а совсем наоборот: крепче — до синяков — стиснул Итачи за талию и добровольно проглотил семя до последней капли, как если бы хотел высосать брата досуха.

Старший Учиха очарованно глядел на брата. Увиденное ему определенно понравилось, хотя в глубине души маленькая частичка его испытала укол вины при виде мальчика, некогда столь невинного, а теперь полностью обнажённого и до предела возбуждённого, на коленях отсасывающего родному брату. Однако Итачи быстро заткнул эту сентиментальную часть себя и переключил внимание на то, как растянулась и выпятилась гладкая щека Саске, взявшего за неё его член.

Одной этой картины хватило, чтобы Итачи завёлся по-новой.

Он отдернул Саске за волосы — тот выпустил его стояк с негромким чмоком — и столкнул их губы в иссушающем поцелуе, снова вторгаясь языком на территорию младшего брата и смакуя его вкус в смеси со своим собственным. Саске подался навстречу, для равновесия зацепившись руками ему за плечи, в то время как старший брат медленно увлекал его в сторону постели.

Шаг за шагом Саске двигался спиной вперёд, до тех пор пока ступнёй не встретился с ножкой кровати, и в этот момент Итачи резко прижал его к мягкому матрасу, оказываясь сверху. Грудь мальчика усиленно вздымалась и опадала, лицо разрумянилось. Каждый дюйм кожи покрывала испарина, пока он лежал здесь, готовый отдаться. Стать единым целым со своим братом. Стать им. Стать тем, ради сходства с кем из кожи вон лез.

Саске приоткрыл губы и испустил дрожащий вздох. Мир за единственным лоскутком ткани был чёрен до того, что не видно абсолютно ничего. Оттого ожидание делалось ещё мучительнее. И всё же... то, чего он ждал, так и не случилось. Глаза Саске под повязкой расширились от удивления, когда он почувствовал, что прижимавший его вес исчез. Спуская в трубу личную гордость и садясь, он уже открыл было рот, чтобы выразить протест, как вдруг...

— Подготовься для меня, — опередил его реплику Итачи, высказывая следующий свой приказ брату на ухо. Одного лишь его голоса хватило, чтобы вытянуть у Саске эротичный стон. Он раздвинул свои рельефные ноги, выставляясь напоказ, и позволил своей руке прошествовать вдоль тела вниз, однако остановил её у внутренней поверхности бедра, испытывая внезапную неловкость от всей этой ситуации и начиная восхитительно краснеть со своих высоких скул.

— Давай, — прозвучал глубокий, бархатный голос его старшего брата. Саске резко вдохнул и поднёс руку ближе к сжатому розовому отверстию. Но когда пальцы её задели, он остановился, закусывая губу и чувствуя себя потерявшимся маленьким ребёнком, как вдруг ощутил тёплое присутствие брата совсем рядом с собой. Талию обвила сильная рука, и в уши полился успокаивающий шёпот таким заботливым голосом, какого Саске не слышал уже очень давно.

И когда эти успокаивающие пустяки, такие непривычные и в то же время навевающие воспоминания, завершились легчайшим поцелуем в лоб, мальчиком овладело смутное побуждение разрешить себе забыться в физическом удовольствии, чтобы остановить поток счастливых, но болезненно давних воспоминаний. Более не колеблясь, он ввёл в себя указательный палец, ощущая жжение от растяжения мышц.

Саске отрывисто втянул воздух, прежде чем добавить второй палец. Тугое мышечное кольцо поддалось, вот только теперь он ощутил уже не только жжение, но и лёгкую боль растяжения. Мальчик ахнул. И вынул из себя два пальца. Только чтобы втолкнуть их обратно, когда старший брат сильнее сжал его талию.

— Ннгхнн.... ахн... нн, — по мере того, как он продолжал разрабатывать себя двумя пальцами, боль быстро отступала, превращаясь в воспаряющее удовольствие, заставлявшее непрестанно стонать и задыхаться. Саске и не заметил разрывов нежной слизистой и сочившейся по пальцам крови, поскольку был всецело сосредоточен на самоублажении. Удовольствие и нарастающее желание сводили с ума, и Саске без колебаний продолжил себя растягивать.

Сперва тремя, затем и четырьмя пальцами. Крови стало больше, но он и это оставил без внимания, проникая глубже в себя.

— Ахх... Итачи... ахн... — лицо исказилось в удовольствии, когда Саске выкликал имя того, кого хотел столь отчаянно. Голос, осипший от сквозивших в нём нужды и похоти, звучал непривычно даже для собственного слуха.

И преступник S-ранга, в жизни не купившийся бы на подобное соблазнение, сейчас оказался неспособен ему противостоять. Он повторно возбудился, понаблюдав, как Саске играет с собой. С исчезновением последней крупицы его обычно завидного самоконтроля и с низким рокочущим стоном, сорвавшимся с губ, Итачи завалил брата на спину, тотчас же садясь верхом на его бёдра и срывая с глаз повязку.

Когда тьма отступила, взору Саске первым делом предстал его брат — чуть приоткрытые заманчивые губы всего в дюйме от его собственных, кроваво-красные глаза с тлеющим в них пламенем невиданного прежде вожделения, обнажённое и блестящее от пота тело... Саске не сдержал протяжного стона. Вид брата подействовал на него, как афродизиак. Он знал, что хочет его. Он знал, что нуждается в нём...

— Ах... аахн... Итачи... — воззвал к брату младший Учиха, сгибая внутри себя пальцы и от этого громко завывая, запрокинув голову.

Старший брат наградил его оголодавшим взглядом, грозившим сожрать без остатка. Без предупреждения вытащил из Саске его шаловливые пальцы и сам пристроился у него между ног — конец стоящего колом члена задел внешний контур розового отверстия.

— Ты напросился, — прохрипел Итачи и в одно движение вломился в брата до упора.

— Аааааххх! — закричал Саске и в ту же секунду кончил, заливая спермой их с братом животы.

Итачи мягко ухмыльнулся и подался вперёд, чтобы сладостно шепнуть в чувствительное ушко:   
— Это лишь начало, Саске.

Младший Учиха произвёл какой-то тихий гортанный звук, из его блестевших глаз покатились слёзы.

— Трахни меня, Аники, — и хотя тело его обмякло, Саске совершил развратное движение бёдрами. Желание, далёкое от физического, изворачивалось и пускало корни глубоко внутри него. Он хотел стать одним целым со своим братом. — Трахни меня жёстко.

Старший Учиха усмехнулся:  
— С удовольствием, — и начал двигаться, имея своего младшего брата в грубом и быстром темпе, как тот и просил. Шумные вздохи и стоны Саске сливались в эротичную мелодию, наполнявшую комнату, пока старший брат продолжал вколачиваться в его тело.

Белый матрас покрылся красными пятнами от крови, стекавшей с бёдер и голеней мальчика, перемазанных липкой белой субстанцией. В комнате становилось жарко для двоих, с головой нырнувших в омут своей пламенной связи, где не было места ничему, кроме блаженства.

Сладостные ласки вновь возбудили Саске во время их с братом полёта в ад. Только для того, чтобы уже скоро он кончил ещё раз, потому что старший брат снова и снова бил по этой волшебной точке внутри его тела, и Саске, без стыда и совести, во весь голос прокричал имя того, для кого так хотел быть желанным.

Итачи утробно застонал на протяжной рычащей ноте, теряя остатки самообладания при звуке собственного имени из податливых уст младшего брата. Внутри у Саске сжалось так сильно и жарко, что Итачи не мог больше вытерпеть. Всё было настолько совершенно... настолько горячо. Дыхание участилось, когда Итачи заставил себя продержаться ещё немного, одним мощным рывком входя в своего младшего брата на всю возможную глубину. И резко замер. Только чтобы миг спустя яростно кончить, наполняя бархатистый проход своей липкой эссенцией.

Избыток семени потёк наружу, расползаясь дорожками по ягодицам Саске и промеж них, часть даже попала на внутреннюю сторону бёдер, когда старший Учиха вышел из тела брата и упал сверху, прямо на его гибкую фигуру, стараясь отдышаться.

_Он присвоил его, пометил как своего. О да, теперь Саске всецело принадлежит ему._

Мальчик ждал, пока в голове немного прояснится, дыхание стало успокаиваться, и тогда он посмотрел старшему брату прямо в лицо, встречая ответный взгляд кармазиновых глаз. Всё решено. Окончательно и бесповоротно. Обратного пути нет, и он ни о чём не жалеет, потому что его желание исполнилось и цель достигнута. Да, настоящая цель в том, что...

— Аники... — произнёс он. — С Днём рождения.

А потом Саске сомкнул отяжелевшие веки, вымотанный и изнурённый, уплывая из царства бодрствования в глубокую дрёму. И всё-таки успел заметить кое-что ещё.

Едва уловимую, но искреннюю улыбку на губах брата.


End file.
